


Cocky Bastard

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bad Medicine.
> 
> Robbie's reaction to Morreti asking Jackie out was, as my husband put it at the time the ep first aired 'hands off my woman' :)

“Cocky bastard.”

Jackie couldn't help but smirk at Robbie's sudden territorial jealousy. “He reminds me of you a little Rob.”

Robbie pointed at her. “Don't. Just don't.” She linked their arms as they exited the building. “You trying to make a statement?”

“No, no. Just making a point.”

“What the hell?” Robbie muttered, chuckling at her actions. 

“You're pissed off because someone else asked me out. I didn't say yes did I?”

“Erm... I... I didn't hear no either.”

Jackie lightly tapped his arm. “You are a big dafty Robbie Ross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 2010 and posted January 2011 because we had to wait for England to catch up.


End file.
